Structures
The Fossils and Archeology mod contains many types of naturally spawning structures and terrain that are created in new worlds that can be very valuable if found. The structures in the mod are mostly based on the buildings of ancient civilization or natural prehistoric structures such as underground materials or plants. They are currently a minor part of the mod but there are plans to expand it. There will be more various types of Structures in future builds. 8.0.2 Update= TERRESTRIAL STRUCTURES Above-ground structures are by far the most common type of structure. Most of them are man-made and based off of ancient civilizations, but several of them, like the tar pit, are natural structures formed long ago. The palaeoraphe tree is also a config option that is set to false by default. If you want it to spawn naturally, you will have to set it to true. UNDERGROUND STRUCTURES Current underground structures are all individual material blocks that can spawn in veins deep in caverns. Though they do not form with other blocks to make up an entire structure, they still naturally generate in the world. UNDERWATER STRUCTURES Underwater structures classify any structure that is naturally placed submerged or partially submerged in oceans or rivers. There is currently only one naturally spawning underwater structure in the mod, the shipwrecks based on viking longships. NETHER STRUCTURES The two structures of the nether are both based off the quest of the 'Ancient King' Anu and both represent the key to facing him in the boss battle of the mod and killing him. The castle is where he resides, and the hell boat is the portal to it. OTHER STRUCTURES After completing the boss battle, the player will be transported to the mysterious room. This is the only structure in the mod considered an "other". |-|8.0.0 Update= TERRESTRIAL STRUCTURES Above-ground structures are by far the most common type of structure. Most of them are man-made and based off of ancient civilizations, but several of them, like the tar pit, are natural structures formed long ago. The palaeoraphe tree is also a config option that is set to false by default. If you want it to spawn naturally, you will have to set it to true. UNDERGROUND STRUCTURES Current underground structures are all individual material blocks that can spawn in veins deep in caverns. Though they do not form with other blocks to make up an entire structure, they still naturally generate in the world. UNDERWATER STRUCTURES Underwater structures classify any structure that is naturally placed submerged or partially submerged in oceans or rivers. There is currently only one naturally spawning underwater structure in the mod, the shipwrecks based on viking longships. NETHER STRUCTURES The two structures of the nether are both based off the quest of the 'Ancient King' Anu and both represent the key to facing him in the boss battle of the mod and killing him. The castle is where he resides, and the hell boat is the portal to it. OTHER STRUCTURES After completing the boss battle, the player will be transported to the mysterious room. This is the only structure in the mod considered an "other". |-|7.2 Update= Ocean Structures *Shipwrecks Land Structures *Academy *Palaeoraphe Tree *Tar Pit *Temple Nether *Hell Boat *Anu's Castle Other *The Room |-|7.1 Update= Ocean Structures *Shipwrecks Land Structures *Academy *Palaeoraphe Tree *Tar Pit *Temple